Shame ( Stand in the Rain - One shot )
by Jazer666
Summary: "To nie wstyd się bać. Wstyd nic z tym nie robić." One Shot do Stand In The Rain (SITR)
_"To nie wstyd się bać. Wstyd nic z tym nie robić"._

* * *

To była kompletnie przypadkowa myśl, kiedy Brooke sobie to bardziej przemyślała. Zupełnie niedotycząca niczego, co tak naprawdę liczyło się w tamtej chwili. Mimo to, nie mogła jej wypaść z głowy.

A obecność jej strażnika wcale jej nie pomagała.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy musiała siedzieć ze świadomością, że wywiózł ją nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo, po co lub na jak długo. Ta, zupełnie jej się to nie uśmiechało.

Popatrzyła na niego krzywo, nie próbując nawet ukryć faktu, jak bardzo jej się ta sytuacja nie podobała.

\- Będziesz się tak dłużej gapić i ci już tak zostanie – stwierdził sucho, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc.

Lennox wywróciła oczami, robiąc to samo i specjalnie trzaskając drzwiami, sprawiając, że mężczyzna skrzywił się niemiłosiernie.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, że powróciłeś do świata żywych i w ogóle – popatrzyła na niego ostro – Ale o co tutaj w ogóle chodzi?

Barricade oparł się o swojego mustanga ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, jego czerwone oczy niemal błyskały się w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

\- O ciebie i twoje tchórzowskie tendencje – zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

Blondynka wyprostowała się na swoim miejsce, desperacko mrugając i starając się nie pokazać jak bardzo jego słowa trafiły jej do środka.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, do czego….

\- Uciekłaś za pierwszym razem, kiedy uratowałaś tego srebrnego idiotę, za drugim razem, kiedy zwiałaś od tej swojej rodzinki i musiałem cię stamtąd zabierać, trzeci raz był, kiedy oberwałem od Starcream'a. Pomijam już tą resztę razy przedtem – popatrzył na nią surowo – Za każdym razem zwiewałaś.

Brooke popatrzyła w bok.

\- A do czego ty zmierzasz? – syknęła – To nie ma…

\- Jestem tym znudzony – warknął, efektownie ją zamykając, kiedy zamrugała zaskoczona oczami na przerwanie – Nie wiedziałem, że zajmuję się tchórzem.

Cofnęła się jakby uderzona w twarz.

W oczach jej strażnika tylko na chwilę pojawił się żal, po czym znowu stwardniały.

Jeśli nie on, to ktoś inny będzie musiał jej pomóc.

\- Nie… _nie jestem_ …tchórzem – wymamrotała.

Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

Westchnął w końcu, podchodząc i kładąc jej dłonie na ramiona, patrząc w oczy.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął niemal niechętnie – Zwiałaś. To się liczy. Sytuacja stała się za poważna i nagle znikasz. To…nie powinno tak być.

Zadrgała, ale nie odezwała się nawet słowem, zamykając oczy.

\- To samo tyczy się twojej relacji z Williams'ami.

Na to dziewczyna jak oparzona się cofnęła, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, obejmując się ramionami. W pewnej chwili przypominała swojemu strażnikowi o przestraszonym zwierzęciu.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytała, zaciskając nieco zęby – To…to nie prawda.

\- Żyjesz w zaprzeczeniu? – pokręcił głową, ale nie przybliżył się już do niej – Naprawdę, Brooke. Jeśli tak bardzo się boisz, to, dlaczego czegoś z tym nie zrobisz? Dlaczego nie zawalczysz tak, jak wiele razy widziałem na własne oczy, że możesz?

\- Ja…ja po prostu… - zamrugała oczami, ucinając.

 _Dlaczego?_

Właśnie.

Dlaczego stała i pozwalała na to wszystko, żeby się stało? Dlaczego dawała się tak traktować, dlaczego nic kompletnie nie robiła?

Bała się. Brooke od samego początku wiedziała, że była cholernie przerażona. Zostaniem skrzywdzoną, porzuconą, pobitą. Bała się stracić tych, na których jej zależało.

Była przestraszona.

Ale nigdy przenigdy nic z tym nie robiła.

Nie… _nigdy_. Po prostu nigdy nie machnęła na nic palcem. I wtedy, kiedy Barricade jej „potrzebował" ona po prostu zniknęła, ogarnięta strachem przed odpowiedzialnością.

Po prostu…stała.

\- Ja… - odwróciła wzrok – Ja nie…

Zadrżała.

Była tchórzem. Tak jak jej powiedział. Uciekała, kiedy tylko dostawała szanse. Oczekiwała, że inni jej nie zostawią, a co ona wyprawiała?

\- Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo – westchnął – Primus, nie dziwię ci się, że nie masz pojęcia, co zrobić, ale Insekcie, to nie jest wyjście uciekać – stwierdził nieco poirytowany.

Blondynka przełknęła ślinę.

\- Boję się – wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie.

Czarnowłosy uniósł do góry brew.

\- To dlaczego nic z tym nie robisz?

Brooke….nie wiedziała.  
Po prostu nie miała pojęcia jak mu na to odpowiedzieć.

 _Dlaczego?_

Chciała się zaśmiać, zaprzeczyć, że przecież próbowała.

Ale nie mogła.

Była tchórzem. Cholernym tchórzem, który nie potrafił nic poza uciekaniem.

 _\- Nie wiem._

Barricade popatrzył na nią i westchnął, ale Lennox tylko zamrugała oczami, powstrzymując łzy.

Nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Mogła tylko powiedzieć, że teraz, kiedy jej to wypomniał, wstyd zalał jej całą duszę.


End file.
